Take me alive?
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: Anansi is the greatest crime lord of all time and practically controls the whole criminal underworld. But one day he decides to go to school under the alias of Ron Stoppable. Now how will he deal with juggling criminal activity whilst playing sidekick with the teen hero Kim Possible.
1. Chapter 1

Shego stared at her boss in one of her rare moments of shocked silence. Her boss was amazing, he was the first crime lord to go over seas with his busyness without anyone knowing his face, let alone his name. But of course they knew of him by his many different aliases. To the world of gangsters he was 'Red Hood', the grim reaper painting himself with the blood of the all and any who dared to crossed him. To the world of hackers he was 'Hermes', the thief god that walked into your bank and steel your money, whilst only having to press a few keys on a board. To the world of dugs he was 'Match', a fire so great that the smoke would send you higher than Mt. Everest. And to the select few that knew him to be all these KingPins he was 'Anansi', the spider of mischief whose web of influence held even those that did not know it.

But today he had designed a brand new alias. His hair was now died blond hiding his usual raven black hair. He was wearing contact lenses to hide his ocean-deep blue eyes and replaced them with a dirty chocolate brown. And his usual black suit and red tie style was now replaced by oversized cargo pants and a baggy sweater.

"What do you think?" He asked presenting himself.

"I feel that I should be pinning you against a wall, demanding your lunch money." She answered honestly. She didn't like this new change. His normal intimidating and dangerous charm had been replaced. Leaving him looking like like the kind of guy girls would pick on because they were ashamed of the fact that they thought he looked cute.

He smiled, obviously pleased withe her answer "Excellent!" He exclaimed before picking up a rucksack before heading out of his studio apartment. The green woman headed after him still confused by his sudden behaviour.

"Anansi! What the hell is going on!" Normally anyone would be terrified of speaking to such a notorious crime lord, but not Shego. She was a highly trained fighter with the ability to throw green plasma at her enemy's besides, her and her employer had been friends for four year (and in the later one and a half even friends-with-benefits).

He stopped, giving her one of his; 'Don't worry I have a plan' looks. She had grown to hate that look due to the fact that it normally lead up to a large series of explosions that threatened to blow them both to smithereens.

"To answer your question, I am dressed like this so that I may attend school." Shego's mouth dropped.

"SCHOOL! Why the fuck are you going to school?" Anansi winced slightly at her shouting.

"Calm down. You'll scare the locals." He fought the urge to laugh at her beautiful features being distorted by the present look of absolute shock. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek to bring her back to reality.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing." She snapped out of her shock and quickly replaced it with a death threatening glare.

"But why?!" The green beauty snarled between gritted teeth. He flashed her another winning smile.

"Well, you see. A few days ago i woke up in bed after nearly suffocated in one of you sleeping headlocks." She blushed at his ongoing after sex joke. "I realised something. Whilst I have countless employees all over the world and millions more living in shear terror of my many identities. I don't even have to try, for whilst so many wonder what act of terror and marvel I will do next, I am far more concerned about what the best kind of pizza is." Shego frowned in deep confusion. Anansi lit out a deep sigh.

"Shego, I'm only 18 and I've already reached the top. That is not good. When people spend too much time at the top, they forget that there are other directions to besides down. And when you being able to see other angles you start making mistakes. And people like you and me cannot afford to make mistakes." He looked stern when he said it as if his sheer existence denied the possibility of him messing up.

"Hence the new alias. To remind myself what it is like being at the bottom of the food chain." He said gesturing to himself. "Which is also why I am dressed like this. So that I become that cute little looser that no one remembers the name of." Shego wrapped her arms around him neck and kissed him.

"Well you certainly are cute." He smiled back at her and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. Regardless of the fact that she was four years older than him they were both the same hight, something that made kissing a lot easier.

"I better go. After all, losers don't show up to school covered in black lipstick."She grinned devilishly as he escaped her arms and ran for the school bus.

"So what's the name of this new alias?" She called out when he was half way to the bus.

"Ron Stoppable." He called back before climbing onto the bus.

* * *

Anansi (now named Ron) got off the yellow bus and studied the school building. It was nice but wasn't impressive, it could probable hold about four thousand students which was a fair few, but not enough for people to notice its numbers. And that was exactly what he needed, no one would notice him in a crowd like this.

The student structure was clear enough. Even outside of their uniforms he could point out the jocks, they looked like something out of a comic with their absurdly large mussels, tanned features, condescending looks. Those would be the ones he would let beat him up for a few years, before they met their varying tragic ends (depending on how mean they were) after graduation, courtesy of 'Red Hood'.

Then there were the goths. As you can imagine; black, black, black and guess what, more frickin' black. He wasn't going to much bother with them. The only real interest he had was their availability to drugs. He had stricken rules when it came to handling drugs. Firstly, no personal contact or use otherwise it can be traced to him. Secondly and more importantly, they didn't deal near schools or public building in general (way too much attention). And no dealing with people of high standing, parents, or anyone under the age of 21 (one again these are the things people pay attention to when there are million of other drug addicts in the world to pay up). But occasionally someone goes against his rules and that looks bad. So he would only interact with them for finding out who needed reminding that it was 'Match' that they worked for.

Then there were the losers. The smart geeks that lack the ability to communicate properly with anyone outside their own species. If any of them were lucky they may just receive an offer from 'Hermes' if they behaved them selfs. Then there were the dorks, who spend all day reading comics and watching manga and are generally the whipping bitchs Of the whole school (excluding the geeks who lack physycal strength in general). That would be the crowd he would blend in with. After all no one notices a looser and that is exactly what Ron Stoppable was.

But then he noticed an unexpected variable amongst the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders were usually a dumb pretty bread that often tried to climb higher up the food chain by shacking up with a popular jock. But one of them didn't seem to match that. A orange haired girl that was amongst them but didn't appear to be one of them. He wasn't sure what it was but she seemed to radiate a 'anything is possible' vibe. She didn't seem interested in clinging onto any of the handsome jocks and getting herself noticed. But instead she seemed more genuine, and interested in making actual friends, and actually learn something at school, and actually use things to her benefit.

He caught a glimpse of her face. She had an even tan, a distinct lack of make up letting her natural beauty out, and emerald eyes that could make you forget how to breath. He recognised her now. She was that teen super hero that was always saving the world from idiots like Draken. This might be an inconvenience. If this goody two shoes got two close to him she might catch onto something not quite right about him.

But regardless of that he found himself unable to look away. She was in short beautiful and he had seen her fight, the girl was like a fantasy for every man in existence. He normally didn't like girls like her, his preference was women like Shego. Older, dark minded, and had something evil locked away inside of them. And Kim Possible was non of those things... But somehow he couldn't look away. "Curiosity killed the cat" but luckily KingPins that practically controlled the world were rarely cats.


	2. Chapter 2

School was boring to say the least. At the point were most teens were doing their GCSE's he was already at the point were he could have a doctorate, so the class work made him feel as if he were sitting among infants learning the letters of the alphabet. The boredom made it so very very hard to not drop the act. In all honesty it was tempting to just drop the whole thing just to scare the shit out of the teachers. But he decided to take the high road and take this as an opportunity to practice patience.

As soon as the bell for lunch rang he sprang from his seat and dashed for the door. All things considered he found the experience quite interesting. For example he liked the fact that people weren't constantly waiting for him to make his move, because to them he was irrelevant (it was a nice change).

He jogged around a corner to get to the lunch hall only to collide into someone. He was so surprised by the sudden collision that he fell so the floor with an 'umpf'.

"Watch were your going looser!" Growled a deep masculine voice. Ron looked up to see a tall reasonably handsome guy in a school sports jacket (classic jock).

"Ha ha. Sorry I'm just really hungry." Ron laughed off eager to get to his lunch.

"You call that an apology?!" The boy snapped lifting Ron up by the shirt.

"Ho-ho-how should I apologize." He asked whilst repeating _I will not kill dumb jocks, I will not kill dumb jocks. _Over in his head like an incantation. The big boy smirked evilly.

"Well you could give me that lunch you were so keen on." Ron made a face as if The jock had just told him that he had butchered his whole family.

"Put him down Brick!" Demanded a female voice. Brick grunted as he put the new kid down. Ron looked and was surprised to see non other than Kim Possible standing there with a hand on her hip. "Sorry about him he's a little behind on the line of evolution." She said as the boy continued on as if nothing had just occurred with a slightly peeved face.

"It's alright, with a name like Brick he probably has a whole line of problems." The red head laughed before sticking out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kim." She informed.

"Ron" He replied shaking the outstretched hand.

"So are you new here?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, family just moved into town. This is my first day."

"First days are always the hardest." She said patting him on the back sympathetically."So were were you heading before King Kong attacked?" She asked in another polite tone.

"Lunch." He answered simply.

"Well, you can eat with me today." Offered Kim with a warm smile. Ron was hit by one of his rare moments of surprise, he honestly never imagined the teen hero offering him of all people to lunch (then again she had no idea who he was).

"That'd be great!" He cheered, giving a face splitting smile.

The rest of the day went easily enough. He discovered a lot about the young Miss Possible. She apparently had two 'evil genius' little brothers, a brain surgeon mother and a rocket scientist father. Talk about you 'Nuclear Family' right. At first it had just been ideal chit-chat but then he became interested. Of course for reasons like which ones would make the best hostages, but also in such a perfect life, if you mess with it the right way it can all come crashing down in the worst possible way.

* * *

Ron was relieved to get back to his studio apartment. As fun as it was pretending to be a total dumbass he still much nicer letting his guard down and letting things feel natural. He was less than surprised to find find Shego still in his apartment filling her nails.

"Welcome home." The green woman called not taking her eyes away from her nails. He kicked off his shoes and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you peen here all day?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not answering any questions until you take off that stupid disguise." He laughed and went into the bathroom. He had designed the hair dye and make up to be quickly removable after all, he was proud of the disguise but he proffered his usual look. He took the removal spray from the top of the shelf and speed it on his hair and face. After a moment of letting the spray take effect he ran his head under hot tap water. He then removed the brown contacts and as simple as that, Ron disappeared.

The scruffy freckled faced blond was gone. And there stood Anansi. With a clean tanned face, darker than ash hair and blue eyes that you could drown in.

Anansi sat down on the sofa and wrapped his arms around Shego and started to spoon her. He loved how she never wore anything besides a t-shirt and a thong when she was in his house. Some people found her green skin strange and off putting , but he found it to have an alien charm that he just couldn't get enough of it.

"So how was school?" She asked still focused on her nails.

"Boring, some moron tried to take my lunch money." This got her attention.

"They actually do that? I thought it was just an urban legend." Anansi chuckled.

"So did I. But you'll never guess who my new BFF is." Shego frowned. "Kim Possible." Shego's eyes widened to an alarming size and jumped off the couch plasma burning in her hands.

"THE FUCKING PRINCESSES!" Anansi gave a simple nod. Shego worked for Anansi, but he allowed her to do some freelance work as well. One of her freelance jobs was with some loon named Draken, and on this job he tried to threaten to whole world for money but was stopped by Kim Possible. Shego wasn't used to people beating her so she developed a minor grudge against her. "That little twerp bitch! When I get my hands around her skinny neck!" Well maybe a little more than a grudge.

"Shego don't you see that this is an opportune moment." Anansi interrupted her rant as she was screaming something about a blowtorch and a flag pole. "If I can figure out what makes her tick then we will be able to manipulate and control her." Anansi could visible see the rage leave her and be replaced by an evil excitement.

"You know, your sexy when your being evil." She noted as she walked back towards him swaying her hips sexily. She sat on him, pushing her breasts into his face as he groped her ass. Not needing any words to see were this was going he began to massage her ass as she began to unbutton her t-shirt. After the last button her large double d breasts were revealed with her t-shirt hanging on her shoulders. He moved his mouth to her right nipple and began kissing and nibbling it, hearing some very sexy moans from the green woman as she wrapped one hand around the back of his head and the other one stoking his other... head. Done with one of the nipples he mover over to the other whilst brining up one hand to the previous breast so that it wasn't left neglected. After a few more minutes of this they wee ready for the real thing.

Anansi lifted her so to swap their positions. With her now under him he pulled down her black thong revealing her shaved lips. H then dropped his trousers revieling his... well you know. Shego wrapped both her arms around his nick and her lags around his waist, pulling him in. He pushed forward so that his dick was in her all the way to the hilt, causing her to let out a scream of pleasure. He leaned forward and began kissing her passionately as he thrust into her. Their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance, after a fun little battle Anansi won and allowed himself to begin exploring. They began to increase the pace so that it was fast enough to fear bruising. They had to stop kissing so that they could breath. They locked eyes and get the message that they were both about to climax. And with new motivation they began to move impossible faster and within seconds were both coming.

Now suddenly without their strength they both flopped onto the sofa panting. Anansi placed a small kiss on her neck the same way he always did after they had sex.

"You know. We are aloud to have gentle sex as well." Shego just chuckled.

"But that wasn't even our level of ruff." It was frighteningly true. "I'm goanna go have a shower alright." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and strolled over to the shower, swaying her hips in that way that he loved.

Anansi rolled onto his back smiling, and wondering if he should go join her. His mind then drifted to the young Ms Possible. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**I just want to state that this little affair with Shego is going to develop, so this isn't just a thing to make the protagonist look good. also this isn't a story of Mr perfect getting lucky, this is a story of Mr Perfects world comes tumbling down.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
